Summer Night
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Arrivée en bas, Hermione fut étonnée de voir que la lumière n'était pas éteinte. Peut-être n'était-elle pas la seule à être réveillée, finalement. Elle poussa la porte de la cuisine, et fut accueillie par le visage fatigué de Ron, assis sur la table de la cuisine, un petit pot empli d'une pâte rose ouvert à côté de lui.


**A/N : Réponse au thème "Médicament" du challenge 30 Baisers.**

* * *

Hermione sortit rapidement de la chambre de Ginny ce matin-là. Son amie dormait encore, et elle n'aurait pas voulu la réveiller. A vrai dire, comme il était un peu moins de cinq heures, Hermione avait toutes les chances d'être la seule levée, et elle descendit les escaliers à pas feutrés. Un verre d'eau à la cuisine, et peut-être arriverait-elle à faire abstraction de la chaleur dans laquelle était plongé le Terrier depuis son arrivée trois jours plus tôt afin de se rendormir.

Arrivée en bas, Hermione fut étonnée de voir que la lumière n'était pas éteinte. Peut-être n'était-elle pas la seule à être réveillée, finalement. Elle poussa la porte de la cuisine, et fut accueillie par le visage fatigué de Ron, assis sur la table de la cuisine, un petit pot empli d'une pâte rose ouvert à côté de lui.

— Hey, dit-elle avec un sourire. Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Ron soupira.

— Non, mes bras me font un mal de chien.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

— Tes bras ?

— Tu sais, les cicatrices que les cerveaux m'ont faites au Ministère, répondit-il en rougissant un peu, comme s'il avait honte.

— Oh. Cela fait déjà un peu plus de deux semaines. J'ignorais qu'elles te faisaient encore mal.

Haussant les épaules, Ron expliqua :

— Selon Madame Pomfresh, je peux garder les cicatrices à vie. Et elles risquent de faire mal durant quelques années.

— Je suis désolée.

— Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Au moins, je suis en vie, c'est le principal.

Hermione déglutit et acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait si Ron mourrait. Il était son meilleur ami, et elle avait bien fini par comprendre qu'elle le considérait autrement que comme un meilleur ami. Non pas qu'elle soit prête à le lui avouer. Ginny avait beau la pousser à lui confier ses sentiments, Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien Ron et si elle se doutait qu'il ressentait peut-être les mêmes choses qu'elle, il ne s'en était surement pas encore rendu compte. Ginny disait que les garçons étaient plus sensibles à ce genre de choses que la plupart des filles ne se l'imaginaient, mais Ron restait… Ron.

— Et toi ? fit-il. Comment va la cicatrice sur… hum… sur ta poitrine ?

Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer que les oreilles de Ron avaient rosi et elle se sentit elle aussi rougir un peu.

— Ca va, merci. En réalité, je ne suis même pas réveillée à cause d'elle. C'est juste… la chaleur. Ca devient presque intenable.

Ron ne répondit pas et Hermione se sentit soudainement un peu bête à se tenir là, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, alors elle se dirigea vers le meuble où Mrs Weasley rangeait la vaisselle et se fit couler un verre d'eau fraiche. Quand elle se retourna vers Ron, il avait remonté ses manches et appliquait l'onguent contenu dans le petit pot sur ses blessures. Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer à la vue des marques encore rouges qui couraient sur les bras de son ami, et avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle avait parlé, elle demanda :

— Tu veux de l'aide ?

Ron tourna la tête vers elle, un peu surpris ?

— De l'aide ?

Hermione se sentit véritablement stupide quand elle bafouilla sa réponse :

— Hum, oui… tes… tes bras te font mal, alors… alors j'imagine que frotter l'onguent sur tes cicatrices ne doit pas être très drôle et je… hum… je peux le faire pour toi, si tu veux ?

Les oreilles de Ron avaient viré à l'écarlate, et Hermione sentait la chaleur irradier de son propre visage. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire « Laisse tomber, je suis fatiguée, je dis n'importe quoi », il déglutit et répondit :

— Ca serait vraiment génial…

Alors Hermione s'approcha de la table où Ron était encore assis, prit le pot d'onguent entre ses mains un peu tremblantes et, lui adressant un sourire un peu nerveux, plongea d'abord un doigt puis plusieurs dans la pâte à la texture à la fois froide et visqueuse. Elle posa ensuite sa main couverte d'onguent sur le bras de Ron, et tentant d'ignorer la chaleur dans ses joues et les palpitations de son cœur, elle commença à frotter les marques qu'il arborait en de petits mouvements circulaires.

— Ca va ? Je ne te fais pas trop mal ?

— Uh… non… non ça va… c'est même… hum… parfait…

Hermione adressa un nouveau sourire nerveux à Ron qui parvint en retour à lui adresser une petite grimace qui se voulait surement être encourageante. Le niveau de maladresse et de tension était horriblement élevé, mais Hermione tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était, et cinq minutes plus tard – Hermione n'aurait pas su dire si elles avaient été les plus longues ou les plus courtes de sa vie – elle murmura, la voix étrangement rauque :

— Hum, le pot est vide…

Ron acquiesça avant de répondre :

— Je vais beaucoup mieux, de toute manière.

— Tu m'en vois ravie, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ron se remit debout. A sa place, Hermione aurait probablement dû sauter de la table mais il était si grand que ses jambes touchaient quand même le sol. Elle remit nerveusement une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de dire :

— Je pense que je vais remonter essayer de dormir un peu.

— Oui, moi aussi, répondit Ron en rebouchant le pot d'onguent.

Hermione sourit et se retourna, prête à quitter la cuisine et à remonter dans les étages. Mais elle sentit la main de Ron se refermer sur son bras et elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, le cœur battant la chamade.

— Je voulais juste…

Il hésita quelques secondes puis, soudainement, se pencha vers elle. L'espace d'un infime instant, Hermione se demanda s'il allait poser ses lèvres contre les siennes et elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Malheureusement, il ne fit que l'embrasser sur la joue, et même si de la part de Ron c'était un bond en avant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu déçue.

— Merci, murmura-t-il, la voix étrangement aigüe.

Il lâcha le bras de Hermione et se précipita dans les étages avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de lui dire que ce n'était rien. Et quand elle remonta dans la chambre de Ginny, elle réveilla aussitôt son amie. Tant pis pour l'heure inhumaine, mais vraiment, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait l'informer d'un nouveau développement dans son histoire avec Ron.


End file.
